


Works in Progress [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Community: amplificathon, Daydreaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of "Works in Progress" by Ferritin4</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Liam dreams of crisps.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Crisps crisps crisps crisps, he dreams, hundreds of smartly-dressed crisps marching past him in waves. It’s like the History Channel. Only crisps.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Works in Progress [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Works in Progress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365084) by [Ferritin4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferritin4/pseuds/Ferritin4). 



cover art by aethel

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3 from MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/?ba6aci8yrqb4sq9)
  * [MP3 from Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/works-in-progress)
  * **Duration:** 6:29 minutes 

  
---|---


End file.
